Perform steroid determinations in duplicate on approximately 200 samples submitted by the Endocrinology Branch, DIR, NHLI, for the following constituents: creatinine; total 17 - ketosteroids; total 17 - ketogenic steroids; androsterone; etiocholanolone; dehydroepiandrosterone; 11-beta-OH androsterone; 11-keto androsterone; 11-hydroxy etiocholanolone; 11-keto etiocholanolone; tetrahydrocortisone; tetrahydrocortisol; allo-tetrahydrocortisone; allo-tetrahydrocortisol; cortol; cortolone; allo-cortol; and allo-cortolone.